Creyente
by clarisee
Summary: Después de una práctica, Víctor comprende que Yuuri lo ha convertido en un creyente, porque algo tan hermoso como lo que él siente no puede ser fortuito. One-shot. Lemon.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: Víctor es uke, ¿eso es malo?...

Este es un One-shot, especialmente dedicado a WidowSlayer, quién se ganó este pequeño obsequio, espero disfrutes ;)

* * *

 **CREYENTE.**

Sonríe y es ese gesto suave y pequeño, casi inocente. Muerde su labio inferior, puedo ver sus dientes blancos presionando la carnosa piel y me estremezco, mientras su sonrisa se vuelve burlona y se aleja deslizándose por el hielo, soltando una risa baja; sabe que me tiene y lo disfruta.

Yo también lo hago. Bastante.

Las cuchillas de sus patines cortan el hielo con suavidad, sus pies conectando con exactitud un paso tras otro, una figura tras otra; la música suena queda para él, sus manos se extienden y crean figuras perfectas y etéreas, como si sólo estuvieses en presencia de un sueño.

Él tiene esa clase de magia, en cada giro y pirueta, cada complicado triple o cuádruple, todo posee la misma clase de hechizo que te provoca la necesidad de pellizcarte para saber que estás despierto; no lo sueñas, es realmente él quien toca su pecho y extiende sus manos, para ti.

La rutina termina, sus ojos cafés brillan y tengo un pequeño ataque al corazón, mis pulmones se detienen y mi estómago se contrae casi dolorosamente; una sonrisa igual a la suya se extiende por mi rostro y me dirijo a él, antes de que comience a moverse.

Nos encontramos a mitad de camino y mis manos se van sin demora hasta colocarse en su lugar favorito, a cada lado de su cintura.

Sé que hay un montón de gente en la pista, alrededor de nosotros pululando y observándolo todo. No quiero darles un espectáculo, así que me contento con darle un rápido beso en la frente, antes de tomar su mano y llevarlo fuera. Además, sé que se irán pronto, solamente debo ser paciente -hoy es el día en que dejan la pista para mí solo-.

Estoy diciéndole algunas cosas que deberíamos modificar de la nueva rutina, sé que está escuchándome sólo a medias; puedo ver sus ojos desviarse hacia mi pecho la mitad de las veces y la otra mitad clavarse en mis labios mientras hablo. Tiene la mente lejos de estas gradas y de esta gente que está desalojando el lugar poco a poco, lejos de mí siendo su entrenador.

Me rindo con una risa floja y lo mando a cambiarse mientras yo entró en la pista para perfeccionar la coreografía en la que estaba trabajando para la siguiente temporada de competiciones –la primera en la que participaremos como competidores y entrenador y aprendiz-.

Aprovecho la momentánea soledad para pensar, para controlar mi cuerpo que ya está respondiendo y para agradecer. Dejo que mi mente vague, que los pensamientos viajen junto con los pasos que crea mi cuerpo sobre el hielo.

Agradezco, sin lugar a dudas, a las pequeñas y traviesas trillizas que subieron el vídeo de Yuuri a la red para que pudiese llegar a mí; sin ellas, nuestro reencuentro jamás habría ocurrido de la forma en que fue. También al vino espumoso que bebió la noche que le conocí y que hizo mi corazón tambalearse, podría haber seguido con mi gris vida de no ser así.

Lo que Yuuri ha hecho por mí no es algo menor, me regaló sentimientos y experiencias que nunca creí poder experimentar. Me dio un amor que es complicado, pero que es fácil de sentir; me dio sonrisas y…

Pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Doy un breve traspié sobre mis patines, en el momento en que lo veo salir de los vestidores.

Camina hacia el borde de la pista, con ese andar tan suyo: una mezcla de timidez y sensualidad que es solamente para mis ojos –no estoy seguro como logró pasar desapercibido por tanto tiempo, cuando ahora me es imposible dejar de verlo-, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y veo que ha continuado mordiéndose los labios. Tiemblo, mis venas convirtiéndose en una red eléctrica viva y constante. Electricidad recorriéndome entero.

El lugar está solo. Le quiero.

Es lo único que puedo pensar antes de patinar hasta donde se encuentra y besarlo sobre las protecciones del hielo.

Sus labios como siempre son suaves y cálidos, saben a mandarinas dulces y a Yuuri; respirando su aliento me hace querer devorarlo. Sus manos suben hasta aferrarse de mis hombros, lo siento ponerse en puntillas para alcanzarme mejor, mis rodillas flexionadas lo suficiente para hacer el movimiento más sencillo.

Mis manos terminan en su cabello, hilos de chocolate deslizándose entre mis dedos y su piel es tan suave que no puedo detenerme de tomar sus mejillas y acercarlo más. Quiero continuar besándolo, no me importa no respirar. Quiero consumirlo entero, ahogarme en él y no detenerme hasta desaparecer.

Termino aferrándolo por la espalda, su cuerpo apretándose contra el mío y la estúpida valla en medio de ambos.

Yuuri ríe y se aleja de mí, sus labios ahora están hinchados por mis besos y de un rosado que le hace parecer tan tentador como tierno. Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que quitarme los patines –sin importar que en realidad no he logrado practicar nada- y llegar hasta él.

Me muevo deprisa, mis patines pronto dejan el hielo y ni siquiera me tomo el tiempo suficiente de poner las protecciones en las cuchillas; las agujetas se deslizan de mis dedos nerviosos e impacientes, intento deshacer los nudos más de una vez y, después de un par de tentativas, logro soltarlas y quitármelos lo suficientemente pronto.

Estoy sólo en calcetines y voy hasta donde se encuentra; sin embargo tiene ganas de jugar, sale corriendo entre las gradas, aprovechando que nos encontramos solos –el guardia me deja las llaves para días en los que mi práctica se extiende tanto, como se suponía haría hoy-. Su risa es toda la música que puedo escuchar y me recuerdo agradecer también por ese sonido, esa perfecta composición que termina por iluminar todo a su alrededor con su cándida dulzura.

En algún punto entre intentar atraparlo y estar pensando todas estas cosas, me doy cuenta que me he convertido en un romántico empedernido –prácticamente un cursi sin remedio- y todo es gracias a él. Su interrupción en mi ordenada y solitaria –cuan sola, ahora noto- vida me hizo un creyente.

Lo tengo. Atrapo su brazo y le hago girar hacia mí, el impulso provoca que medio colisione contra mi pecho, escucho el aire salir de sus pulmones por el impacto y siento sus manos sujetarse de mi camiseta para evitar caer, a pesar de que ya tengo mis brazos rodeándolo por la cintura.

El beso es inevitable, igual que la forma en que lo estrecho contra mi cuerpo –sus curvas y líneas se adaptan a las mías- encontrando difícil saber dónde comienza uno y termina el otro; es también ineludible, el modo en que mis manos recorren su cuerpo y lo reverencian –su piel es mi credo, su textura toda mi fe-. Irrevocable, es como lo deseo.

Estamos en medio de las gradas, nadie alrededor y hay mucha ropa de por medio.

Pronto, sus caricias avariciosas me despojan de mi camisa y son sus delicados dedos quienes conquistan mi piel; la hacen estremecer, volverse de gallina y revivir ante cada uno de sus roces, desde los dóciles hasta los intensos que dejan marcas a su paso.

Nadie me creería, yo lo sé, la forma en que Yuuri despierta cuando está conmigo en la intimidad; nadie concibe como sus manos se vuelven posesivas y duras con la excitación, las palabras que salen de su boca, llenas de órdenes dadas a media voz que hacen que los escalofríos escalen por mi espina dorsal.

Está encima de mí ahora, pero eso no significa nada; sólo se ha colocado ahí para que pueda apreciarlo, su pecho desnudo gracias a mis hábiles manos, y toda esa piel blanquísima expuesta. Veo cómo la respiración apresurada le obliga a llenar sus pulmones superficialmente y las evidencias en su cuerpo.

Las yemas de mis dedos recorren sus contornos, memorizando cada línea y pliegue.

-¡Dios!- jadea, cuando alcanzó sus sensibles pezones, jugando con ellos.

Y quiero decirle que sí, que esto es simplemente algo hecho por la gracia de un Dios benevolente que nos ha dejado encontrarnos; nos ha permitido existir para poder sentir esto.

Deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, sus dientes se adueñan de mi piel y estoy consciente de que mañana deberé ocultar las evidencias que, de otra forma –sí Yuuri tan sólo lo permitiera-, luciría felizmente frente a todos.

Me deja besarlo y hartarme del sabor de su piel, antes de que ambos nos deshagamos de los pantalones y la ropa interior; me permite idolatrar esa figura por la que ha estado luchando por meses para recuperar y adorar cada sonido que su boca produce, presa del placer.

Lo beso con todo lo que tengo, buscando una forma de conquistarlo en una lucha de lenguas y dientes, porque siento lo que desea hoy y sonrío por ello.

Sus manos se deslizan expertamente por mi piel, encontrando con una mano la entrada a mi cuerpo y la otra apropiándose de mi miembro, burlándose de mí con caricias superficiales; le miro enfadado, necesito más, pero sólo encuentro una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y el deseo en sus pupilas dilatadas.

No, estoy seguro de que nadie me creería de contarles, la forma en que Yuuri se transforma para mí, para nuestro deseo. La manera en que sus ojos brillan cuando toma el mando y me pone a mí a rogar.

Se detiene por un momento, dejando la burla de lado, se inclina lo suficiente para recuperar sus pantalones y sacar de ellos un pequeño paquete de lubricante; mientras él lo prepara todo, aprovecho para posesionarme de la piel de sus hombros con los dientes, quiero dejar marcas también, moretones que lo acompañen igual que los que ha dejado en mí.

Me presenta sus dedos, cubiertos y listos para mí.

-gírate, Vitya- ordena con voz firme, a pesar de que ambos respiramos agitadamente.

Así que obedezco, mis rodillas sobre la butaca acolchada y mis manos aferradas al respaldo, sus dedos haciendo su camino dentro y el placer de ser llenado y estirado por él. No puedo más que jadear en busca de aire y gemir, mordiéndome los labios, mientras el sudor resbala por mi piel y su aliento caliente choca contra mi espalda.

-¡por favor, Yuuri!- suplico, cuando la tortura es demasiada y el placer ha comenzado a cegarme. Lo necesito ahora, todo de él.

Cuando siento la punta roma de su miembro mi piel se eriza por completo y encajo las uñas sobre el respaldo acolchado, mientras se abre paso en mi interior con el mayor de los cuidados, repartiendo besos sobre mi espalda y palabras de amor susurradas, hasta que mi cuerpo se rinde por completo para él.

Porque es imposible cualquier otro resultado, Yuuri se ha convertido en el aire y mi alimento. Los empujes son lentos por muy poco tiempo, sé que él no tiene la paciencia hoy, ni yo tampoco; se vuelven un vaivén rítmico y apresurado, y la sensación de plenitud es simple éxtasis recorriéndome entero.

Giro mi rostro para verlo, sus ojos entrecerrados y su cara congestionada por la intensidad del momento y tengo que besarlo, contorsionó mi cuerpo para hacerlo, agradecido de que él coopere y me bese profundo, de lleno en la boca, duro. El beso no dura lo suficiente, pero prefiero dejarlo ir, sus embestidas se vuelven más rápidas y bruscas.

Mi boca se abre sin soltar ningún sonido, mientras su pene se frota contra ese sitio que logra enviar descargas de placer sin diluir; trato de responder a sus duros embistes pero el resultado es bastante desordenado.

-¡Yuuri!

-¡Sí!- siento una de sus manos engancharse de mi cadera y la otra a mi hombro –lo sé…

No lo pienso mucho antes de entrelazar mis dedos con los que tengo en mi cadera e intento concentrarme en soportar el peso con la otra mano. Sé que estoy cerca, cada vez que Yuuri se estrella contra mí, golpea mi próstata una y otra vez. Sé que estoy jadeando, gimiendo, probablemente también estoy llorando.

Es entonces que sucede, la ola de placer me barre con brutalidad, siento mi cuerpo estremecerse y derribarse contra el asiento; cada célula vibra y lo escucho decirme "Te amo", mientras mi semilla se derrama y mi cerebro se detiene por un minuto entero.

Lo siento también cuando el placer lo alcanza, entretanto mi cuerpo sigue meciéndose por breves espasmos de placer; Yuuri colapsa contra mí, dejando mi interior saturado al correrse dentro. Sale con cuidado, dejándose caer a un lado de mí, su respiración es errática y se ve hecho un completo desastre.

Sonrío, ambos estamos hechos un desastre –sin mencionar lo que tendremos que limpiar antes de irnos-; pero es demasiado perfecto y agradezco, finalmente, por tenerlo ahí. Por volverme un creyente, del amor, de él.

* * *

Hola, con algunos minutos de retraso, pero esta aquí y listo!

Sí han llegado hasta aquí, espero hayan disfrutado de este One-shot, no acostumbro escribir lemmon, así que espero que esté medianamente decente.

Agradezco que me hayan regalado un poco de su tiempo para leer esto ;)

Les quiere:

Clarisee (Silvia)


End file.
